counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Tec-9
|ammotype = |weightloaded = 1.2 kilograms |muzzlevelocity = 1181 |used = Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |rateoffire = 500 RPM |Magazine_capacity = 24 / 120 |Movement_speed = 240 |counterpart = Five-seveN |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 33 |Recoilcontrol = 17 / 26 (65%) |Accuraterange = 19 m |Armorpenetration = 90.15% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-1-4 (Terrorist) |Entity = weapon_tec9 }} The Tec-9 is a semi-automatic pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart for the Counter-Terrorists is the Five-seveN. Overview The Tec-9 is a Swedish-made semi-automatic pistol fed with 24 rounds of 9mm. The recoil is hard to control, but has excellent penetration power and damage, as well as a high magazine capacity. The reload time is average, making it one of the most favorable pistols used during the pistol round. Properties Advantages *Acceptable damage *Cheap (PC:$500) (Console:$400) *Good rate of fire *Average reload time Disadvantages *High recoil *Wide spread upon continuous fire *Low accuracy at long range Gameplay Tactics *It is recommended to spray bullets on targets within close proximity. Aim at the chest to increase the possibility of scoring headshots. *If enemies are located at longer ranges, try to burst-fire the Tec-9 or switch to a more suitable firearm. *Aiming at the head is normally the best strategy, unless there are too many opponents. If this happens, try to inflict as much damage as possible and retreat. Then, find another angle to strike back. **Alternatively, use a smoke grenade to make spraying bullets less risky. This is best performed in tight quarters. *It is rather best not to engage groups of enemies without a teammate providing cover fire as the Tec-9's poor accuracy won't do much to save the player. *Although the Tec-9 can unleash a high rate of fire, avoid spraying bullets for long periods of time. This will make the pistol very inaccurate and have high spread as a consequence. *The Tec-9 can be an acceptable sidearm for a player armed with a sniper rifle. It is effective if the sniper caught in close quarters as the high magazine capacity and the acceptable damage can deal with more than one opponent before reloading. In fact, it is more effective (and cheaper) than the Desert Eagle as the Tec-9 has a higher magazine size and better rate of fire. *Occasionally, pro teams will buy a Tec-9 for a player that also buys armor, specially for the pistol or for an eco round. Counter-Tactics *Unless you're a highly skilled pistol user, avoid close-ranged combat with all users whenever possible. **Once a Tec-9 user sprays bullets and you are not in close range, the user is less likely to score a lethal headshot. This will also give you more time to eliminate an enemy wielder. *More accurate and powerful weapons are recommended to engage users. *In pistol rounds, more accurate pistols will give you an edge at longer ranges. The Desert Eagle and the Five-seveN are recommended. The CZ-75 is also reliable if you like to engage enemy wielders at close proximity. *Watch out for enemies who are wielding the Tec-9 if you have to reload. The Tec-9 has a large magazine and can be reloaded quickly, giving them an advantage if you are equipped with weapons that have a low rate of fire, small magazine capacity, and lengthy reload time. *Rushing at enemies armed with this weapon is ill-advised, unless they are not aware of you. If you rush and they notice you, they will most likely spray bullets with the Tec-9 due to its high magazine capacity and fairly good rate of fire. *Weapons with a high(er) rate of fire can counter Tec-9 users at close ranges. Gallery Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *This is one of two weapons that uses the 9mm Parabellum in which it can kill fully armored players with a single headshot. *Unlike depictions of some movies and video games, the Tec-9 cannot fire full auto without modification. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Tec-9 fires semi-auto, just like the original civilian version of the Intratec Tec-9. **Curiously, it's a wonder on why the Terrorists never bothered to modify their guns, specifically the Tec-9, to match the CZ-75 Auto. Balancing is most likely suspected. *When Operation Breakout was introduced, the Tec-9 was extremely accurate from long ranges but was later patched. * Despite being a Terrorist exclusive weapon, the Tec-9 Sandstorm is wielded by a Counter-Terrorist on the Operation Phoenix announcement and title images. * Before the update, the Tec-9 had a magazine size of 32 rounds before being reduced to 24 to promote ammo conservation. * The Tec-9 is sometimes referred to as the REKT-9. External links *TEC-9 at Wikipedia. *CS:GO Tec-9 Weapon Guide on YouTube. Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:American weapons